mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Claw
Personality - Silver Claw ( silver, silv, SC, ext.) Is always trying to be very generous to others when he meets them. But with this he's very cautious, always thinking ahead and planning for his next move even when it's his friends he takes theses precautions. It's very hard to get the drop on him because of this. But as everyone in the world he's not perfect. Sometimes messing up on talking, he is a man of few words many would say showing he has more of an action personality then a talking one. This limits his availability for friends. But the ones he dose make its based on the first time they meet he assesses there movements, actions, words, and attitude in the situation. After a few moments he decides weather there a friend or foe in his eyes. Marking a friend with giving them a medallion. Past Beginning '' -'' In his early years he was taken from his family to be a body for the clan. He was an object for the elders almost like a slave but was still treated as a clan member. He was allowed to do all the things he would normally be able to, but he couldn't see his family. Then soon he was brought up and forced into training to be a warrior. The Dark Times ''- This time was him becoming a warrior seeing him go from an object to a more valuable thing was a dramatic change for him. He finally felt important, although in this he was now gaining the instinct to kill. Starting at an age where others would still be playing make believe and helping around there house, he was training to be a killer, and he got very good at it. Then the time between him being a full warrior and his training ending, he learned how to hunt and camouflage. This was a very good trait for him as he now had the option to hide and wait to surprise his opponent. And soon sent of to countless battles he was proving to be quite the peace in battle. Inspiring the troops and planning out attack before it happened he would turn anything he could to his favor, and allowing him to have the advantage. ''The Awakening ''- After all this success in his life and prosperity in the battlefield he was proving to be a good leader as well as a warrior. But soon the rebellion of a few small settlements rose against the Anaku and they called to him to suppress it. As he prepared to go to war with the rebelling humans and wolves United together he saw his family stand in there ranks. They now seeing him as a monster would not break and where willing to die for the cause. Silver had tried to back out but with no avail. He was stuck and the leaders of the clan garenteed, that if he where to in fact win this he would be set free to live his life as he saw fit. Silver agreed but in his time away his army had been attacked and almost completely whipped out. Seeing him and a few others stand, although outnumbered 20 to 1 they stood tall and fought against the rebelling army. The battle would have been a lose if the assassin high command hadn't helped. Owing his life to them, he did as they requested and trained with them for his next path of life. He is now deployed in earn wood, and also nearby city's, to assassinate whoever they need. 'Skills' As a young pup he has been training. Leaning how to block and counter a blade coming at him and how to get around magic. He then trained with a bow and tested his accuracy. As well as throwing knives, he saw distance was a good component to win a battle. Arrows would prove more useful then there blades at range. Soon leaning how to track and camouflage in the woods. Now a stealthy warrior he saw that anything could be used to turn a fair or losing battle around to a complete victory. 'Appearance''' - My assassin robes are blotched green, brown, and black, with a gold lace around the edge of them. A golden paw print on my right shoulder. There's a black sash going from my right shoulder to my left hip that's connected to a Katana sheath that's pure white the white handle leans over my right shoulder. The handle was a dragon wrapping around a city with the end of it a dragon head. Over my other shoulder is a bow that I made myself. My belt lined with rows of throwing blades and stars, but only broken by a bag on the back of it that has a lid held down by a button that's an assassin symbol. A long bag holding arrows is strapped to my right leg with a lid held down by a similar button. And my hood stopping above my eyes and a black cloth going over my lower face, and stopping just under my eyes. So only a slit was seen and only my eyes shown between them. Category:People Category:Criminal Character